Any Last Words?
by Aelyin
Summary: Ever wonder what a Turk's last words would be? Rated for language.


**Disclaimer:** FFVII belongs to Square-Enix.  Not me T__T

**|+++||+++|**

Well, would you look at this?  Reno, the great Turk leader, running away.  From what, you ask?  Some team of wimpy rebels, trying to pull down ShinRa.  Y'know, it's that kind of people that make my job hard, make it more work than it's worth.  And hey, best of all, Midgar is falling apart at the seams and y'know what?  I'm still running.  Like I've always done, never facing my problems.  And the stakes have been raised…

But I always liked a good gamble, right?  This one, well, it's on my life… not like I haven't taken risks before, and I'm proud to admit, made mistakes that almost did cost me my life.  It was just a fluke though… I'd like to believe, at least.  Those damn idiots knocked us flat, and Elena, well, heh, she's still as terrible as ever, and now, I'm wondering if she's ever gonna get the chance to really prove herself.

Hell, I'm wondering if **I'll** ever get the chance to prove I'm not weak, after Ava… oh, whatever-they-call-themselves.  Oh yeah, AVALANCHE.  What kind of name is **that**? 

I'm getting off of the subject, ain't I?  And half of what I'm saying, I don't even understand.  When you know you're probably going to die, you say weird things.  Too many thoughts are running through your head, and most of 'em don't even make sense, so bear with me here.  I'll make it quick, 'cuz I doubt I have much time anyway.  

When I started my job as a Turk, I thought it'd be easy, y'know, I do my job, I get paid, I live the easy life, done deal, no problem.  Well, that is, 'til I had to start killing… don't get me wrong, I'm no softie, I can handle some blood, but… hey, I was naïve then, all right?  After awhile I got used to it.  Did my job.  Got out of there.  Got paid.  It was all good.  See, I was living large after I started proving myself, and I liked it, so I kept it up.  It was either this or the Slums, and what would anyone in their right mind choose?

I chose life; well, life for me, at least.  Years passed.  Tseng was still our leader.  Everything was perfect, I had a relatively small number of jobs compared to when I first started, until AVALANCHE decided to make some fireworks at the first Mako reactor they could get their hands on.  After that, well, things fell apart.  Jenova.  Sephiroth.  The general shit that screws everyone's lives over.  

Next thing I know, I'm thrown into this insane chase for some crazy guy; a gorilla resembling a man; some bitch that I'd do in five seconds if I could – ahh, what was her name?  Tifa?  Yeah.  And then there was Aerith, I almost feel bad for her, **almost**, but hey, it's not my job to feel emotion, remember?  Yet another bitch, Wutaian or whatever, generally annoying; that ex-Turk, Vincent, – damn, that guy has some serious issues, but then again, when the world's about to go to hell, who doesn't? – an old airplane jockey gone to seed; and a dog someone had the bright idea to paint red.  Oh yeah, almost forgot.  A stuffed cat.  Wouldn't expect 'em to be able to kick my ass to Junon, would you?  Yeah, I'll admit – I judged 'em wrong.  Maybe they'll pick up our slack where we fell and save Midgar after all…

What're you thinking, Reno?  The whole damn Planet is doomed; not even **they** can do a damn thing about it!  If they do, there's not much I'll be welcome to in whatever kind of world they build.  I'm not exactly the most-loved guy on the Planet, y'know.  Hell, they'd shoot me on sight if they had the chance.  If I get out of this alive, I doubt I'll take that chance… too close of a brush with death for me.

But that's if I'm even alive within the next five minutes… I thought it'd all be easy.  Y'know, shoot a few people and run, save Midgar and the Planet, ShinRa Inc. comes out as the savior, we all get huge raises, and continue doing our job.  I took things for granted too much.  And now I'm faced with the harsh reality that I am **not** invincible.

Man, what **am** I saying?  I must be going crazy… either that, or the booze is wearing off… Heh, I've never thought about any of this before right now, and I've never cared.  Now, well, I do.  

When I killed people… I always gave them a chance for last words.  That's what I always remember about the jobs I did.  Their last words.  I could never get them out of their head.  I used to write them down and count 'em up like they were trophies or somethin'. Now, they're haunting me.  I can hear 'em all echoing in my head… 'Tell my wife I love her,' well, hey, I had to kill her too, so that was pointless.  'You pitiful creature… you have no life; you're lower than dirt.'  They were right.  I am lower than dirt – I'm a Turk.  But someone's gotta do it, right?

At this point, though, I'm actually wishing it was someone else.  Weird, huh?  'Cuz I'd never be here if I hadn't become a Turk, but then, I might not even be alive at all.  Some other Turk might have killed me.  Maybe even Rude… man, Rude's been such a relief to have around; I'd go crazy with all that I have to do if I didn't know someone else had to do the same thing.  Y'know, I'm wondering, does he even care if he kills people or not?  I never really did.  And now… I sorta do.  

Like I said, knowing you're probably gonna die has a weird effect on you.  Aw, hell.  Not probably.  There's no hope.  I can even hear something exploding out there, now.  Staying underground isn't gonna hide us – it's gonna be our own death trap.  And now Elena's whining about death.  Damn, if she hasn't figured it out by now, she must be about as intelligent as a rock.  Rude's silent, as always.  I wonder if he's going through the same thoughts I am?  Hell, it doesn't really matter.  

Shock waves… I just felt shock waves.  And a huge explosion… something's attacking Midgar, I guess.  Maybe one of those WEAPONs?  To hell with 'em… we're trapped, Midgar's gonna fall on top of us, and there's nothing we can do.  The great Turks are in the same position as their victims… ironic, isn't it?

The ground's starting to creak… like there's gonna be an earthquake or something, or an explosion – doesn't matter which, 'cuz we're gonna die anyway.

And y'know… it's not the last words of my victims that are echoing in my head right now.  It's my own voice.  And I'll tell you what it's saying.

"Any last words?"

**|+++||+++|**

Okay, that was kind of strange.  It was set at the time the Turks were escaping from AVALANCHE in Midgar… I felt like shoving them underground during their escape… and this fic was spawned from it.  It's kind of strange writing and trying to stay IC for Reno… I probably did a horrible job _;;  Review, please?


End file.
